


Everything's Going to Be Okay

by sammy_hunt



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Blood, But Will Take a While to Get There, Doomworld, Eventual Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Knifeplay, Legends 2.15, M/M, My First Fanfic, No Lube, Rape, So Go Easy on Me Please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammy_hunt/pseuds/sammy_hunt
Summary: Following Legends episode 2.15, the Legion remakes the world into their dream reality: "Doomworld". Eobard and Merlyn get everything they've ever wanted while Barry and Oliver must suffer the consequences.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic ever, so go easy on me please. Please note the warnings. Although these first few chapters do not have explicit rape, it is mentioned and will be explicit in later chapters. Please do not read if this is not your thing!
> 
> Un-betaed, so any and all mistakes are mine.

“Why did you bring him?” Darhk asked, annoyed.

Eobard looked down at Barry. “Who, him? He’s harmless.”

Darhk scowled. “We can’t have him here while we conduct business.”

“Why not?”

“He’s a liability,” drawled Snart. “We don’t need to be worrying about what we should and shouldn’t say in front of him.”

Eobard grinned. “Who’s he gonna tell?”

He yanked on Barry’s chain in emphasis, causing Barry to trip and nearly fall flat on his face. Eobard laughed and yanked on Barry’s chain again, pulling him closer to him.

Darhk frowned disapprovingly.

“Fine,” Eobard sighed. “What if I tie him up next door? Will that be good enough for you all?”

He looked around at the assembled Legion, and getting no arguments, pulled Barry across the floor to a small door. He opened the door, revealing a tiny closet with numerous pipes lining the walls. He dragged Barry over to a pipe on the far side of the room and tied him to the wall. Turning to leave, Eobard paused, turned back, and gave Barry a full, sloppy kiss. Barry closed his eyes and held himself still, opening his mouth wide so that Eobard could access it more freely. Eobard lazily shoved his tongue in and out a couple of times, then broke off the kiss and left the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Barry sighed with relief at Eobard’s absence. He briefly attempted to listen to the conversation in the other room, but soon realized that he couldn’t hear anything more than very slight murmurs. Closing his eyes, he gave up and slumped back against the wall. His eyes snapped open at the sound of Eobard laughing loudly in the other room. He tensed as he heard footsteps approach.

The door opened and Barry started to see Malcolm Merlyn walk through the door, followed by Oliver. Barry’s cheeks grew warm as the Legion’s laughter washed over him. He was suddenly hyper-aware of how he must look: trussed up with his arms behind his back, no shirt, no shoes, wearing nothing but flimsy, near see-through pants, and still smelling like the sex he and Eobard had on the way over. He lowered his gaze, not willing to look Oliver in the eye.

Malcolm glanced over at Oliver. “You know what to do.”

Barry looked up in time to see Oliver drop smoothly to his knees, his hands laid palm-down on his thighs, and his head bowed.

“Good boy,” laughed Malcolm. He brought his hand up next to Oliver’s face and cupped his face. Oliver closed his eyes and rubbed his cheek against Malcolm’s hand.

“Wow,” Eobard marveled. “How’d you train him so fast?”

Malcolm laughed. “He knows who’s the boss.”

So fast Barry hardly realized what was happening, Malcolm backhanded Oliver directly across the face. Oliver slowly looked back up at Malcolm, but made no sound or even a glare of protest. Malcolm lowered his hand to cup Oliver’s face once more, and Oliver closed his eyes and rubbed his cheek against Malcolm’s hand again.

“Nice,” said Eobard. “I’ve still got a lot of training to do with this one.” He gestured at Barry. “Not sure if I want him that obedient though.” He frowned down at Barry. “I like my toys with a little bit of fight in them.”

Acutely aware of Eobard’s gaze on him, Barry dropped his eyes to the floor again.

Eobard laughed and ruffled Barry’s hair before turning to the others. “So how about we get some business done, gentlemen?”

“Yes,” drawled Snart. “I hate to pull apart a man and his plaything, but we do have business to attend to.”

Eobard laughed again. “You’re just jealous you don’t have a plaything all your own.”

Snart glanced sideways at Mick. “Well, I wouldn’t say that...”

“Can we just get this over with?” growled Mick.

Eobard laughed again as the Legion exited the room, locking the door behind them.

As soon as the lock clicked in the door, Oliver was on his feet, making his way over to Barry. He knelt down beside Barry and started to undo the knots that tied Barry’s arms behind his back.

“No!” Barry jerked away, shaking his head violently. “Don’t!”

Oliver raised his hands and backed away. “Sorry. Was just trying to help.”

Barry shook his head and he averted his gaze again. “Sorry, I just...” He gave a helpless shrug. “I... he doesn’t like it when I...” He shook his head again.

Oliver nodded slowly. “I get it. It’s okay.” Crouching in front of Barry, he placed his hands on Barry’s arms and leaned forward, touching his forehead briefly to Barry’s. Barry looked up into Oliver’s eyes and saw compassion and understanding. “I get it,” Oliver repeated.

Barry nodded. “Yeah,” he said, swallowing a lump in his throat.

Oliver turned to sit down beside Barry, their arms touching, perhaps accidentally. Oliver made no move to break contact, and Barry didn’t either.

“Are you—” Barry started roughly. “Is he—I mean, with Malcolm, it looked like—are you—?”

Barry couldn’t bring himself to say it, but Oliver seemed to know what he meant anyway.

“No, he’s not,” Oliver said quietly. “Or at least, not yet.” He wrapped his arms around himself in an unconscious hug. “I don’t know why, I know he wants to. The way he looks at me... touches me...” He grew silent and then seemed to visibly shake himself out of it. He looked askance at Barry. “And you?”

Barry closed his eyes tight, trying to wish away the memories. Feeling Eobard on top of him, inside of him, driving into him until he was aware of nothing apart from his and Eobard’s bodies. A tear dripped unbidden down his face. Barry tried to swallow past the lump in his throat to say something, anything, but before he could, he felt Oliver’s hand gently brush his cheek, wiping the tear away. Barry opened his eyes in surprise and found himself staring directly into Oliver’s eyes. He felt his cheeks warm and tried to avert his gaze from Oliver’s piercing stare, but Oliver held his chin up, forcing Barry to look at him.

“It’s okay, Barry.” Oliver’s eyes welled up and his voice shook slightly as he tried to reassure Barry. “We’re going to get out of this and everything’s going to be okay.”

Barry shook his head, tears falling freely down his cheeks now. “I wish I could believe that,” he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please feel free to comment and critique (not criticize)!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic ever, so go easy on me please. Please note the warnings. Although these first few chapters do not have explicit rape, it is mentioned and will be explicit in later chapters. Please do not read if this is not your thing!
> 
> Un-betaed, so any and all mistakes are mine.

Barry and Oliver sat against the wall, silently comforting each other with their touches. After an indefinite period of time, Oliver sat up, tensing. Barry looked at Oliver questioningly, but Oliver shook his head and put his finger to his lips and then cupped his ear. Barry quieted, straining to listen and noticed the voices from the other room did seem louder, maybe arguing. Oliver looked around, seemed to spot something in the far corner of the room, and strode over. From his angle, Barry couldn’t see what he was doing, but he heard a minute clanking sound and a second later Oliver strode back into sight with a loose pipe. He looked back over at Barry and made the shushing motion again before kneeling down and sliding the pipe against the crack at the bottom of the door. The pipe made the voices only slightly louder and he and Oliver stayed quiet, straining to hear.

“What are you talking about, problem?” Eobard’s angry voice filtered through the pipe and Barry instinctively tensed.

Oliver shot Barry a worried glance, but Barry shook his head. He shook his head at Oliver as if to say, everything’s all right. Oliver turned his attention back to the pipe and Barry followed suit.

“If this is about Barry—”

Darhk cut him off. “Of course it’s about Barry! And Oliver! You don’t think it’s dangerous to keep them so close?”

“I don’t see the problem,” said Malcolm.

“Of course you don’t see the problem,” Darhk scoffed. “You’re sleeping with one of them.”

“Well, actually—”

“It doesn’t matter!” interrupted Snart. “Darhk is right. If you’re going to keep them so close to us, they’re going to be a problem, eventually.”

“Come on,” Mick rumbled. “Do you really think they’re ever going to figure out what happened? We rewrote history for God’s sake.”

“Not just history,” Eobard jumped in. “Reality itself. In this reality, Oliver will never be the Arrow again and Barry will never know who he really was.”

Barry’s stomach clenched and he looked at Oliver in dread. “What the hell are they talking about?” his whisper came out louder than he intended.

Oliver shook his head, his eyes wide. “I have no idea. Do you think they’re telling the truth? About our... lives?”

Barry just shook his head. “I... don’t even know how to begin to process that.”

They both just stared at each other, contemplating the implications of what they'd heard.

“What do you think he meant, who I really was?” Barry looked at Oliver questioningly. “Eobard, I mean.”

Oliver shrugged helplessly. “I have no idea.” He paused for a minute, thinking. “If it’s true... If it’s true and they really did change... reality...” He looked up at Barry with angry realization. “That means that our lives were not meant to be this way. We were not meant to be,” he paused over the word, disgust in his voice, “slaves to these men.”

Barry sucked in a breath, mulling over the implications. He shook his head. “Whether we are or aren’t... what difference does it make now?” He looked at Oliver helplessly.

Oliver opened his mouth to speak, but all of a sudden the sound of voices outside got louder and they both heard footsteps approaching. Barry looked at Oliver, panicked, but Oliver was already in motion. He jumped to his feet, sprinted across the room, hid the pipe somewhere behind Barry, sprinted back across the room to the same spot Malcolm had left him in, and knelt down in the same position, palms flat on his thighs, head bowed. Just as Oliver made it into position, the lock clicked and the door swung open. Malcolm and Eobard stepped forward to inspect their toys.

Malcolm nodded at Oliver’s positioning. “Good boy,” he said, absently stroking Oliver’s hair. “Come along now.” Malcolm turned and started to leave the room; Oliver followed behind.

“Wait,” Eobard said. “We should make a plan to get together sometime. Without the others. You know, to celebrate our similar tastes.” He gestured widely at Oliver and Barry.

Malcolm grinned. “You know, that does sound like fun. How about I call you and we’ll make a date of it?”

Barry’s stomach plummeted and he risked a quick glance up to see Oliver staring at him in dread as well.

“Sounds great,” Eobard smiled.

As Malcolm and Oliver left the room, Eobard looked down at Barry. Barry dropped his eyes, dread filling him at what he would do next, but Eobard gripped his chin and forced Barry to look him in the eyes.

“Are you ready to go home, my pet?” Eobard murmured.

Barry shivered as Eobard shifted his hand, causing it to caress and pull at his hair. He leaned forward and captured Barry’s mouth in a slow, sensual kiss. Knowing what would happen if he did, Barry made no effort to pull away or stop the kiss.

Eobard leaned back slightly to break the kiss, “You liked that, didn’t you?” he asked, his eyes half-lidded.

Barry looked at Eobard with growing fear. He didn’t know what to say. Barry searched his face for an answer when Eobard’s eyes snapped open, looking at him angrily. He tightened his grip in Barry’s hair until it was painful. “You liked that, didn’t you?” he asked again, harshly.

Barry closed his eyes. He knew Eobard wanted him to say yes, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He was so confused by what he had just heard and he had lost so much of himself over the past few weeks, he didn’t know if he could stand to lose any more.

“God damn it, Barry!” Eobard snarled. He released his hair and reached behind him to slash the bonds that tied him to the wall. He gripped Barry’s chain attached to his collar and yanked, dragging a choking Barry along with him as he stormed out of the room.

“All I ask is one little thing of you. One little thing and you can’t even give me that!” Eobard growled as he dragged Barry along the corridors.

When they reached the entrance they had come in, Eobard’s limo was waiting for him. The driver opened the door for him and he grabbed Barry and shoved him into the limo first, and climbed in after. Barry had landed face down on the floor of the limo and he moved to get up, but Eobard placed his boot solidly on the small of his back and hissed, “Stay.”

Barry froze, not wanting to make Eobard any angrier than he already was. Barry heard the driver get in and Eobard shifted forward slightly. “Take me to STAR Labs,” he said. Barry heard the driver grunt something affirmative and the electronic whir of the privacy screen going up.

Eobard knelt down and grabbed Barry’s hips, flipping him over. Barry closed his eyes and just lay there, not wanting to make Eobard any angrier than he already was.

“Look at me!” Eobard growled. Barry shuddered and opened his eyes. Eobard knelt on top of him, their groins touching. “Why do you do this to me?” he asked, his eyes searching Barry’s face as if to find answers there. “All I ask is that you do what I say. Is that so hard a task? I clothe you, I feed you, I give you everything you need and more, and this is the thanks I get?” He shoved his thumb roughly into Barry’s mouth. “Is it too much to ask that I get something in return?”

Eyes wide, Barry shook his head. Slowly, unsure, he began to suck Eobard’s thumb. Eobard’s eyes lit up and he smiled brightly. “Yes, that’s the spirit. That’s what I’m looking for. A little reciprocation, you know? I do for you, is it too much to ask that you do a little something for me too?”

Barry shook his head again and sucked harder. Eobard played like that for a while, having Barry suck on his fingers for a while, then he leaned down and started making out with him. Barry, desperate to get back into his good graces, gave in eagerly to Eobard’s possessive thrusts. Barry had no idea how much time had passed when Eobard finally came up for air, smiling languidly at him. “Very nice. But don’t think I’ve forgotten what you did at the mansion. I still owe you a punishment.”

Barry’s stomach dropped and he started shaking uncontrollably, “No! Please don’t hurt them! I didn’t mean it, I didn’t mean it, I wasn’t—”

“Shh,” Eobard covered Barry’s mouth with his hand. “Hush now. You know what you did and you know you meant it.” Barry shook his head under Eobard’s hand. “Yes, you did,” Eobard chided. “You’ll just have to take your punishment like before.” Eobard removed his hand and Barry opened his mouth to speak, but Eobard hushed him again with a frown. “I mean it now, be quiet. No more talking until we reach STAR Labs. Or you won’t get the worst of it.”

As Barry closed his mouth with a snap, he felt the limo slow down. He knew they had arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please feel free to comment and critique (not criticize)!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic ever, so go easy on me please. Please note the warnings. Although these first few chapters do not have explicit rape, it is mentioned and will be explicit in later chapters. Please do not read if this is not your thing!
> 
> Un-betaed, so any and all mistakes are mine.

As Eobard and Barry entered STAR Labs, Eobard turned to the guard at the front entrance, “Bring the prisoners from the Pipeline up to the main lab.”

“Which ones, sir?”

“The family.”

“Right away, sir.”

As Eobard dragged him down the corridor, Barry fought the urge to beg Eobard again, and felt himself withdrawing more into himself the farther they got. When they arrived at the main lab, Eobard shoved Barry down onto his knees and said, “Stay.”

Barry stayed, mouth closed, eyes on the ground.

“Sir,” called a guard from the corridor.

“Yeah?”

“We have the prisoners, sir.”

Eobard smiled. “Excellent.” He looked over at Barry in anticipation. “Bring them in.”

Barry’s stomach dropped as the guard marched the prisoners in. Joe, Iris, and Wally not only had their hands cuffed behind their backs, but they were all shackled together with one long chain. Iris tried to catch Barry’s eyes, but he stared at the wall behind them instead.

“So. I bet you’re wondering what you all are doing here.” Eobard spun to face the prisoners. “The answer my friends, is very simple. Somebody,” he glanced pointedly at Barry, “has been a bad boy.”

They all looked around at each other nervously as Barry closed his eyes and bowed his head.

“So somebody,” Eobard gestured around the room, “has got to pay.” He walked over to the group, walking up and down the line, “Who shall it be? The newly found sibling? The father?” He paused and spun back to the end of the line. “Ooh, I know! The love interest.” He pointed at Iris.

“Stop it.” Barry’s voice came out low and quiet.

“What was that?” Eobard cupped his hand to his ear. “I didn’t quite catch that.”

“Stop it,” Barry hissed, his voice shaking with anger. “We all know how this little game is going to play out so just stop it and take me already.”

“I have no idea what you mean. I really do intend to do real damage to your little playmate here.” Eobard paused and looked over at Barry. “Unless there’s something you want to tell me?”

Barry exhaled through clenched teeth. “Please don’t hurt them. Please hurt me instead,” he said rotely.

Eobard frowned. “That is insulting. You don’t even look frightened, you just look angry.” He walked over to a guard and grabbed a knife from his sheath. “Do you think that just because I’ve been lenient with you before, giving in to your begging, that I will always be so lenient?”

He waved the knife in Barry’s face and Barry leaned back, apprehensive. Eobard turned suddenly and slashed and Wally cried out in pain as an angry red gash appeared on his face.

“You son of a bitch!” Joe yelled. As he tried to jump at Eobard, he got caught in the chain connecting them and he went down, taking Iris with him. Chaos ensued as Iris tried to get to and help Wally while Joe struggled to untangle himself, growling expletives the entire time.

Eobard titled his head back and laughed. He gestured toward the guards. “Control them, please.” The guards moved in and grabbed each of the prisoners, forcing them to their knees. Joe continued to struggle until Eobard stepped forward and placed the knife, gleaming with fresh blood, at Iris’s throat.

“Please,” he said quietly. “Continue to fight.”

Joe glared at Eobard, but ceased his efforts. Eobard smiled and turned away, back toward Barry. “Are you ready, Barry?”

Barry looked up at him, fear and anger warring on his face. “Please,” his voice shook. “Please don’t hurt them, Eobard.” He glanced briefly at Iris to see her crying silently. He looked back up at Eobard. “Do anything you want to me, but please leave them alone.”

Eobard sighed happily. “That’s so much better. Thank you, Barry.” He stepped forward and gripped Barry’s chin briefly, forcing them to lock gazes. “The tone matters as much as the content, you know,” he chided.

Barry nodded slightly. “I know. I’m sorry,” he said as contritely as possible.

Eobard gazed at Barry for a minute longer, as if verifying that his change of heart was real, and then held the knife up, leaning in close. Barry leaned back apprehensively, but Eobard reached around him to slash his bonds. Barry pulled his arms forward and rubbed them, hissing as the circulation started returning, stinging him. Eobard abruptly spun on his heel and headed back toward the prisoners. Barry looked up, heart jumping, but Eobard merely handed the knife back over to the guard he had taken it from and headed back toward Barry.

“Up. Over to that table,” Eobard gestured to a lab table to his right.

Barry got up slowly and walked over to the table. He turned around to face Eobard again, his mouth open to ask a question, but one look at Eobard’s face had him snapping it shut again.

Eobard smiled, satisfied. He stepped forward and placed his arms on either side of Barry, so like Oliver that his head spun from the déjà vu. He pushed thoughts of Oliver out of his head and focused on Eobard.

“This is going to hurt,” said Eobard. “And this is going to be embarrassing for you.” Barry couldn’t help but look over at the prisoners at that. Joe was staring stoically ahead of him, Wally looked like he was about to either burst into tears or punch something, and Iris... Iris was still crying. Barry looked away, back at Eobard.

Eobard looked at Barry with something akin to sympathy. “I know it’ll be rough for you, but what I need you to do is not say anything, okay? You can scream and moan all you want, but I want you to not say a single word. Understood?”

Barry opened his mouth to say yes, thought better of it, and nodded.

Eobard smiled. “Good boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please feel free to comment and critique (not criticize)!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic ever, so go easy on me please. Please note the warnings.
> 
> There will be explicit rape, so please do not read if this is not your thing!
> 
> Un-betaed, so any and all mistakes are mine.

Eobard stepped back from Barry. “Disrobe,” he said, crossing his arms in front of him.

Barry shivered and slipped his thumbs in the waistband of his pants. Biting his lip, he pulled his pants off and tossed them to the side.

“Continue...” Eobard said.

Barry flushed slightly and slipped his briefs off as well. Eobard made a point of staring and looked him up and down.

Eobard made a small, satisfied sound. “Nice,” he sighed. “Now turn around and bend over the table.”

Barry turned slowly, hesitantly, making a point to stare at the wall and nothing else. He didn’t want to look at Joe and Iris, didn’t want to know what they were thinking. Or Wally—God, Wally. His face suddenly started to burn. He barely knew the kid and he was about to be raped by Eobard in front of him.

Barry bent over the table and sucked in a deep breath, waiting. He could no longer see Eobard’s movements and his tension levels ratcheted up as he realized he had no idea what he was planning to do. He heard a shuffling sound behind him, but resisted the urge to turn around. A hand on his elbow made him jump, but he remembered what Eobard had said and he managed to keep his mouth shut.

“Good,” purred Eobard, “Good boy.”

Barry shuddered at the tone in his voice.

“Excellent,” breathed Eobard. “Now raise your arms above your head and grip the far side of the table.”

As Barry did so, the hard edge of the table cut into his fingers, but he stayed silent, not wanting to provoke Eobard’s ire.

“Good,” Eobard said. “Now stay like that and don’t move.”

As Eobard moved away again, Barry couldn’t stop his apprehension from growing. He felt a wave of loneliness wash over him at Eobard’s absence, which made no sense. He could see the Wests from his position (but he was not looking, no, he refused to look at them), but their presence only exacerbated the lonely feelings. He thought briefly of Oliver and a wave of warmth rushed through him, comforting him. He wondered what Oliver was doing now, but then had to stop that train of thought because it was unlikely to be pleasant.

Barry jumped again at Eobard’s hand on his back, and all thoughts of Oliver were swept from his mind. His focus gathered entirely on that one spot that Eobard was touching, he failed to notice where his other hand was until a line of sharp, sudden pain slashed across his back.

Barry cried out in pain and shock and his hands moved to cover his back instinctively.

“Stop!” yelled Eobard, angrily.

Barry’s hands stopped an instant before they would have been touching Eobard’s. The realization of what he had just almost done hit him and his mouth opened to apologize when Eobard’s hand came up to cover his mouth.

“Barry,” chided Eobard.

Barry cringed as he waited for Eobard’s wrath to come down on him.

“Barry, Barry,” he sounded almost fatherly in his tone. “What did I say?”

Barry thought for a second, worried that Eobard would want him to respond. _Didn’t he tell him not to speak?_ Barry wavered for a second before reaching his arms up to grip the side of the table, realizing that Eobard probably just wanted him back in position.

“What did I say, Barry?” he repeated, almost affectionately. “Quiet—and _still_ ,” he emphasized.

Barry shuddered and nodded his head, gripping the table tighter. He briefly wondered where Eobard had gotten the knife, then realized he must have only pretended to give it back to the guard or gone back for it when his back was turned.

Eobard waited for what seemed like an eternity while Barry held himself as still as possible. When Eobard finally moved again, it wasn’t any better, as he used the opportunity to slash Barry with the knife again. Barry cried out, but kept himself from moving by gripping the table harder.

This pattern continued for what seemed like hours, with Eobard slicing into him and Barry trying his hardest not to react. At one point, Eobard knelt down and carved what felt suspiciously like a pattern on his upper thigh, but by that time, his mind was so hazed with pain, he couldn’t be sure of his own name.

A line sliced from the top of his shoulder and curved down to the inside of his elbow and Barry hissed and groaned at the pain, then held himself still as he braced for the next cut. He stayed still waiting, but when the next cut didn’t come, he opened his eyes in confusion. Eobard’s smiling face was looking into his own, apparently waiting for Barry to acknowledge him. His mind still muddled with pain, Barry struggled to think about if Eobard was expecting something from him. _Was he supposed to do something here?_ Eobard erased the confusion from his mind when he simply leaned forward and kissed him.

 _This, I can do._ Barry thought. His body, still tensed from the pain, slowly started to relax into Eobard’s soft touch. His hand gripped the back of Barry’s head and ever-so-gently tugged at Barry’s hair to make him tilt his head back and Barry gave way easily, almost enjoying the gentleness after all the pain.

Sooner than Barry would have liked, Eobard let go and stood up, walking around behind him again. Floating on the haze of affection emanating from Eobard, Barry opened his eyes again and caught sight of the Wests. Seeing the anger and fear from Wally and Joe and the sorrow from Iris brought him back down to earth and he inhaled sharply, panic bubbling to the surface at the thought of what he had just done, the feelings he had just had toward Eobard. He closed his eyes tight, trying to banish those feelings of comfort and solace he had felt at Eobard’s touch, but he could still feel the incredible relief he had had when that first touch had been gentle, not painful.

His mind started to rebel and he thought about letting go of the table and getting up, in defiance. He changed his mind as quickly as the thought came. _He told you he would hurt Iris if you didn’t cooperate. You have to stay still!_ But was he staying still because he wanted to keep his family from getting hurt, or was he staying still because he was starting to _enjoy_ Eobard’s affections? He started shivering, his whole body shaking at the thought, his mind whirling with confusion, when Eobard’s hand came down to rest on his shoulder.

“Calm down, pet,” Eobard petted and rubbed him gently on the shoulder, trying to calm him down. “We’re almost done here. Almost done.” Eobard continued to rub and pet his shoulder until Barry had stopped shaking.

Barry cursed himself that Eobard’s petting had worked to calm him, but with no visible signs of his distress, Eobard took no notice and with no warning slid into him in one smooth motion.

Barry gasped and cried out. He realized immediately that Eobard had not used lubricant of any kind; the friction of Eobard’s hard member inside him becoming instantly painful. He gritted his teeth and bit his lip from the pain, trying to keep himself silent.

Eobard noticed immediately and growled, “Stop it!” in Barry’s ear. “I want to hear you scream,” he breathed.

Barry’s breathing hitched as he felt panic welling up inside him again. He was focused so hard on forcing himself to stay still that the next thrust from Eobard caught him off guard and he screamed in spite of himself.

“Excellent!” groaned Eobard, starting to thrust in and out faster.

As Eobard picked up his pace, the pain quickly became unmanageable and Barry began crying out with every thrust. As thrusting became smoother and less jagged, Barry felt a warm trickle down his leg. He realized with horror that he was probably bleeding, allowing Eobard to glide in and out of him with ease. As Eobard sighed and slowed to a more leisurely pace, Barry realized that was probably his intended goal all along: to make him bleed for how “bad” he had been.

“Are you sorry, yet?” sneered Eobard at Barry’s back.

Barry shoved his anger back down, not letting himself feel it now, and replied as penitently as he could manage, “Yes, I’m sorry.”

“Yes, what?” Eobard asked, thrusting into him harder now, his thrusts becoming less measured, his hips stuttering as he teetered on the brink.

“Yes...” Barry hesitated in confusion, “...sir?”

Eobard shuddered at the word “sir” and groaned as he released into Barry. He thrust a few more times, slowly, emptying himself completely into Barry. Eobard pulled himself out and walked around to the front of Barry, his cock still out. He held his cock in a hand and held it in front of Barry’s mouth.

“Clean me up.”

Barry shuddered at the sight of Eobard’s cock covered in cum and blood, but hesitated for only a second before leaning forward with his mouth open. Eobard pulled away swiftly at the last second.

Barry looked at him with confusion and Eobard just stared at him. “I gave you an order, remember?” Barry just looked more confused. “I said, ‘Clean me up!’”

Barry’s eyes widened with comprehension and he lowered his head submissively. “Yes, sir.”

Eobard groaned again at the word and proffered his cock again. This time when Barry leaned forward to take it in his mouth, he made no objections. As Barry licked and sucked up and down Eobard’s shaft, he felt Eobard’s juices start to trickle out of his hole and down the inside of his thighs.

Eobard waited until Barry had licked up every last drop of blood and cum and then gently shoved Barry’s mouth off of him and tucked his cock back into his pants. Eobard stared down at Barry, drinking the sight of him in and Barry realized suddenly how utterly wrecked he must look. He felt used and trashed and dirty and he probably looked the same.

Smiling, Eobard stepped to the side and Barry was suddenly in full view of the Wests again. He could see the disgust in their eyes and Barry’s sense of shame came rushing back all at once. His cheeks burned in mortification and he tried to get up and get away, but then hurriedly realized Eobard had not released him yet, and as a result ended up making an aborted jerking motion but not actually going anywhere.

Eobard laughed as he realized what had just gone through Barry’s head and Barry’s embarrassment flooded through him again. He dropped his head in shame, casting his eyes to the floor so that he wouldn’t have to look at the Wests or Eobard.

Eobard laughed some more. “Don’t be embarrassed, Barry. It’s not embarrassing to do things for your master.” His tone grew darker, more dangerous. “You enjoy doing things for me, don’t you?”

Barry kept his head down but nodded. “Yes, I enjoy doing things for you... sir.”

Eobard frowned at the hesitation, but reached down to ruffle Barry’s hair nonetheless. “You’ve been such a good boy today, I think I’ll give you that request you’ve been asking about since we started this thing.”

Barry looked up in confusion. _Surely he wasn’t going to let him go just because he’d finally had sex with him in front of his family?_

Eobard smiled down at Barry. “I’ll give you some alone time with the family.”

Barry’s eyes widened in horror, but since Eobard hadn’t asked him a direct question, he stayed silent.

Eobard laughed and ruffled his hair again, telling Barry to feel free to move and speak again. He called out to the guards to remove the Wests to their cell and take Barry with them. Starting to walk out of the room, he looked back at the last second.

“Hey, Barry.”

Standing up in confusion, Barry looked over at Eobard hovering in the doorway. “Yes... sir?”

Eobard grinned. “Let the guards know when you’ve had enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All hail the next chapter! (Finally!)
> 
> So this is 100% my fault. I thought if I started writing down all the ideas in my head I would magically become another person who is not the worst procrastinator in the history of everything ever. Clearly, that did not happen. First it was finals, then new summer internship, then doctors appointments every other day, then a trip to the emergency room (not for me, and not that serious!), and every day it was a new excuse not to write.
> 
> All that to say, I'm sorry. Really. But that is kinda just how my brain is wired. Especially if there's not any real negative consequences for the procrastination (my grades won't suffer and I'll still get my paycheck), I tend to procrastinate longer and harder.
> 
> So, if you totally hate me now and want to discontinue reading, I get it. If you want to put this on the back burner until I finish it completely, I get that too. That being said, I hope you do stick with me even though I know the ride will continue to be bumpy. I cannot promise I will never procrastinate again. In fact, if I did, I would definitely be lying. But I can promise that I will try my hardest to get these chapters posted and finish this story for you.
> 
> (Special shout out to VitadiVerita for posting the comment that inspired me to finish rewriting chapter 4! Thank you!)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please feel free to comment and critique (not criticize)!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic ever, so go easy on me please. Please note the warnings.
> 
> There will be explicit rape, so please do not read if this is not your thing!
> 
> Un-betaed, so any and all mistakes are mine.

Two guards held Barry back as the others escorted the Wests out of the room, presumably back to their cell. Barry looked at the guards warily, but one of them simply handed him some clean clothes and gestured to a nearby restroom. Barry nodded his understanding and went inside to clean up. He took as long as he dared, but eventually he had to return to the guards waiting outside. One of them led the way down the corridor and Barry followed, hardly noticing them, his mind too busy whirling at the thought of what he would be faced with when they got to the cell.

Too soon, they’d arrived at the cell door. It was one of many cells, all set in a revolving pipeline that spun around to a specific cell when the correct cell number and passcode was punched in. The pipeline was already set on the door to the Wests’ cell and Barry could see them through the glass of the cell door. One of the guards punched in a code and the door opened. The other guard, still standing behind him, shoved him across the threshold and into the cell. Barry turned around quickly but the door was already sliding shut and the guards were walking away. Barry kept his back turned to the other occupants of the cell, trying to distance himself from them visually, if by no other means.

“Barry,” a voice called softly.

He kept his back turned and squeezed his eyes shut. _If I don’t turn around, eventually, they’ll give up. Right?_

He vaguely registered that they were talking to him, but something deep inside him made it impossible for him to turn and face them. _If I don’t turn around, they don’t really exist._

“What do you think’s wrong with him?”

“What?”

“Sorry, stupid question. I meant, what do you think’s wrong right now? Do you think Eobard did...”

“What, something worse than what we just saw?”

“Dad!”

“Sorry, baby.”

“He’s right there, he can hear you!”

“I know, I just...”

“Just shut up a minute and let me try.”

There was silence for a minute as no one spoke and then Barry could feel a presence at his back. He tensed, waiting.

“Hey, Barry.”

His shoulders drew up as he heard Iris’s voice directly behind him. Of all the people he wished would never see him like this... she got a front row seat to his humiliation. He remembered the day Joe had taken him in, the way Iris had taken him under her wing. His parents were dead and his whole world had ended and all his wonderful sister had wanted to do was cheer him up. He bowed his head, tears falling unbidden down his face.

“Oh, Barry,” Iris gave up on moving slowly and threw her arms around Barry.

Barry flinched at Iris’s touch, but after she refused to let him go, he hugged her back just as fiercely, his sobs wrenching themselves out of him. His entire body shaking, he refused to let her go for a very long time.

* * * * *

“I think he’s asleep, honey.”

Iris looked up at her dad, then down at Barry’s face. It seemed he had cried himself to sleep. She looked up at her dad, an unspoken question in her eyes. He nodded and moved forward to help her. They maneuvered Barry until he was lying on his back on the measly thin blanket (singular) the guards had given them when they had complained about the temperature in the cell. She looked down at Barry’s still face and wondered how he could look so peaceful when he had been sobbing his eyes out thirty minutes ago.

Iris backed away quietly. “Let him sleep, he’s been through a lot.”

Joe raised his eyebrow and Iris nodded tiredly. “I know it’s an understatement, but can we not talk about that right now?”

“Absolutely,” Wally chipped in. “We have something more important to discuss anyway.”

Joe and Iris’s heads swung around sharply to stare at Wally.

“Is it...?” Joe’s question went unspoken.

Iris couldn’t help glancing up at the cameras but quickly turned her gaze away before anyone could notice her staring. Wally cocked his head and leaned against the wall casually, his hand down at his side, hiding it from the camera directly above him. Iris crossed her arms and copied his posture, leaning against the opposite wall, attempting to appear natural as she shielded Wally's hand from the other camera opposite him.

“Yeah,” said Wally. “It’s time to discuss how we’re going to convince Eobard to let us go again.” Iris always thought his voice sounded wildly unnatural when he fabricated these conversations, but she knew it was probably just her nerves as they hadn’t been caught at it yet. She stared at his hand half-hidden behind him, and focused on making out the message he was trying to get across.

“You know, it’s been three months, I don’t think Eobard’s interested in letting us go anytime soon.” And if she thought Wally’s voice sounded bad, God, she sounded like she was _trying_ to get caught!

“So what’s your new plan?” Joe asked Wally, his voice distant, disconnected as he focused on the shapes Wally’s hand was making.

“Huh?” Wally asked after a slight hesitation. His hand faltered as he tried to keep up with both conversations at once. “Uh, I mean... I thought somebody else might have an idea.”

Iris gasped at what Wally wasn’t saying and both Joe and Wally’s heads whipped around to glare at her. Thinking quickly, she changed the gasp into an exhalation of rage. “I’m tired of begging Eobard!” she yelled. That much, at least, was true.

Joe shook his head at her and she tried to look continue to look furious. She knew better than to react to what Wally was signing. It was easier in the dark, the cameras had a hard time picking up detail in the dark, their inside man had seen it firsthand. As long as they moved slowly, the cameras couldn’t tell what they were doing. It was so much easier they had mutually agreed to sign only after lights out, so she should have known it was something important when Wally had disregarded that rule.

“Well, we have to do something,” Joe said after too long a pause. It took Iris a second to remember he was responding to her and she should probably say something back.

“Well...” she started.

“I think you were right before,” Wally said, folding his arms in front of him.

Iris looked at him questioningly.

“I think we should give it up, for now at least...” Wally responded.

Iris nodded knowingly. Ending the fake conversation was also the signal that the real conversation was over.

“Yeah, for now,” Iris replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is up (and late, as promised, you're welcome...). ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please feel free to comment and critique (not criticize)!


End file.
